


[Podfic] Of Plants and Pachyderms

by sisi_rambles



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Quests, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Serious Plants never expected to be sent on a quest, nor did he expect to have his ‘faithful companion’ for it be a hermit elephant.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Of Plants and Pachyderms

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Plants and Pachyderms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308718) by [Glinda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glinda/pseuds/Glinda). 



Length: 00:08:44

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/Of%20Plants%20and%20Pachyderms.mp3) (6.1 MB)  | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Discworld/Of%20Plants%20and%20Pachyderms.m4b) (4.0 MB) 


End file.
